Of Practical Jokes and A Certain Pink Diary 2
by Weird TWW slash writer
Summary: Donna and Ainsley play a little practical joke on Josh, but they get more than what they bargained for.


1 Of Practical Jokes and a Certain Pink Diary 2  
  
Author: Weird TWW slash writer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Minor Cliff Spoilers  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're Aaron Sorkin's.  
  
Summary: Truly Never-Before-Seen Pairing. Practical Joke part. Sequel to The 1st one.  
  
Author's Note: OK, this one is never-before-seen, sorry about the last time. You really need to read the first one to understand the second one, this is the sequel and ending to "Of Practical Jokes and a Certain Pink Diary."  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~(*)~  
  
The Next Day  
  
"What the?" Josh said as he saw the letter on his desk that was waiting for him when he came in. It was on a scroll of Parchment, but typed, in an elaborate calligraphic font. It was sealed with red wax, bearing a heart seal, at least, until he opened it.  
  
Josh,  
  
I am setting you up on a blind date as a punishment.  
  
What you did was very, very bad.  
  
Meet your new date at Rudolpho's at 8:00 p.m. tonight. Dress formal, they won't let you in otherwise. I will be paying for the check, so don't eat too much. Remember, you're on my tab.  
  
I am not telling you what party she is, for it should not matter.  
  
Have Fun.  
  
P.S. Bring her a rose, & tame the hair, OK?  
  
"I have nothing better to do anyway." He sighed. He was being punished, and although he didn't know what for right now, he had a feeling that before the night was over, he would. After all, he was a savvy political operative.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"This is going to be good. It's all set up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Should we spy on them?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"?"  
  
"I meant 'Why not?'"  
  
"This is going to be really, really, good. Where's a video camera when you need one?"  
  
~(*)~  
  
That Night  
  
Josh first saw her across the street rather close, but he could have spotted her a mile away. She was beautiful. She was almost 6 feet tall, with long light brown hair that went all the way down her back, smart squared-off rectangular glasses that went perfectly with her purple satin dress, piercing blue eyes, and full lips accentuated by the reddest lipstick Josh had ever seen, but it would have looked too bright on anybody else.  
  
"I'm uh, Josh, Josh Lyman."  
  
"Hi, I'm Valerie Marks."  
  
"Nice to meet you, should we go inside?"  
  
"OK."  
  
As they walked inside, he felt underdressed, as he looked once more at her dress. He hadn't worn his good Joey Lucas suit, but then again, she wasn't Joey Lucas. They talked about things as easy and fluently as they had been close friends all their lives.  
  
Josh was eerily aware of a couple that was sitting across the room from them that looked oddly familiar. They looked oddly alike, two women..  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you where you even work."  
  
"It's OK, I work on the committee for Government Reform and Oversight."  
  
"Excuse Me?"  
  
"My boss is Cliff Calley, I believe you know him?"  
  
"Holy Crap." He said as he spit out his ice water. Smooth Move.  
  
Just then, the couple he had been watching the whole time walked over to them.  
  
"What in the holy hell are you doing here?!" OK, that was loud.  
  
They started laughing insanely. It was Donna and Ainsley.  
  
"I don't believe there is anything that could scare me or surprise me more right now than what just happened in the last five minutes." That was asking for it..  
  
Just then, out of nowhere, Valerie kissed him.  
  
Then Ainsley.  
  
Then Donna.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
Then Donna kissed Ainsley.  
  
"My eyes, they burn!"  
  
They were all laughing by then, and had walked out of the restaurant because they were getting very weird looks. After Valerie left, they were walking when they started talking about the kisses.  
  
"Does anybody know what just happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I kissed you, then Donna kissed you, then.."  
  
"I believe the question is, Does anybody want to take it back?"  
  
To everyone's surprise, no one spoke up. Donna then kissed Ainsley. It was a big, passionate kiss, and when they finally broke it, Josh stared in awe.  
  
"Oh shut your trap, the fly's will get in."  
  
Then Josh kissed Donna. But to his surprise, she didn't pull back, She pushed her whole body forward, deepening the kiss. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, he knew he had loved her all along, and that somehow, they would make sure this would never end. They would grow old together, and they both knew it. He had been wanting to do this for three years. And now he was. He never wanted this to end.  
  
"Ah-hem." It was Ainsley.  
  
So then, he kissed her.  
  
It was almost with the same feverish need. Almost, but still good.  
  
As they walked on, none of them wondered why they were walking back to Donna's apartment. 


End file.
